Mordusian Civil War
The Mordusian Civil War was a struggle between two Monarchical forces in Mordusia in the 2850s. The conflict began with the Conservative Party's rise to power in the election of 2846. Three years later, the Conservative Party overthrew the reigning Monarch Emperor William IV of Luthori and Alduria in 2849 also known as the Mordusian Revolt. That same year, the Conservative Party installed Grace I of Mordusia as Empress. The new Empress was not recognized by the Internationalist Monarchist League; the Luthorians vowed to take Mordusia back. After 7 years of peaceful reign, Grace I of Mordusia unexpectedly lost all of her seats in the legislature due a legal technicality. By the time she could bring the Conservative Party back from Alduria, it was already too late. The Luthori Loyalist League, a party loyal to William IV of Luthori and Alduria took full control of the country and returned the Luthori Emperor to power in July of 2587. Mordusian Monarchists immediately declared a state a civil war. =Luthori Monarchists= Luthori Monarchists believed Mordusia to be theirs when they brought Emperor William IV of Luthori and Alduria to power in the 2840s. The Luthori Emperor reigned peacefully in Mordusia for several years as a one party state. The Luthori Emperor was also recognized by the IML for his claim to power. When the Conservative Party rose to power in the election of 2846, the Luthori Monarchists accused the Conservatives of receiving assistance from a foreign source and having no history in Mordusia. When Grace I of Mordusia took power in 2849, the Luthori Monarchists and IML refused to recognize her as a Monarch and declared her a dictator. In July 2857, the Luthori Monarchists were successful in dethroning the dictator and returning William IV of Luthori and Alduria to power. =Mordusia Monarchists= Mordusian Monarchists believed that the election of 2856 was invalid as they were not allowed on the ballot. They also point to a low 16% turnout. As such, the Mordusian Monarchists claim that if they had been on the ballot they would have crushed the Luthori Loyalist League and continued their reign. The Mordusian Monarchists claim that Luthori Emperor William IV of Luthori and Alduria is a foreign Monarch who treats Mordusia like a puppet. Playing on nationalists sentiments, the Mordusian Monarchists claim that Grace I of Mordusia is the more legitimate ruler. The Mordusian Monarchist point out that whenever they competed against the Luthori Loyalists League they always received 85% of the vote or more showing that public support belonged to them. =Conflict Begins= Mordusian Monarchists declared a state of Civil War in 2587 shortly after William IV of Luthori and Alduria came to power. The former Empress Grace I of Mordusia, Conservative Party leader Helen Jones, and the younger brother of Grace I of Mordusia Setiawan I. The Mordusian Monarchists were allied by the newly created party, the Corporate Syndicate Party, a collection of business monopolies. The Luthori Loyalist League used its powers in the legislature to silence any dissent in the press against the Monarch. The Criminals for Peace, a mafia style political movement with a collection of shady characters decided in secret to support the Monarch. Mordusian Monarchists took up positions in the Mordusian mountain range in northwest Mordusia, while the Luthori Loyalists began organizing the Mordusian military to fight the rebels. The Mordusian Monarchists have decided to use a border tactic of crossing in Saridan and then crossing back over into Mordusia to engage Luthori forces. =October 2587-April 2589= The former Empress Grace I of Mordusia and the Conservative Party withdrew to an undisclosed location in October of 2587 to ensure her safety in the conflict. During this time, the Luthori Loyalist League defeated early calls for election and reduced the amount of proposals parties could introduce. Emperor William IV of Luthori and Alduria also passed into a law a constitutional restriction that would allow only him to introduce new cabinets. Blue: Strong Mordusian Monarchist Light Blue: Weak Mordusian Monarchist Purple: Disputed Pink: Weak Luthori Monarchist Red: Strong Luthori Monarchist Battle of Euphanea In April of 2858, Mordusian Monarchists were decisively defeated at the Battle of Euphanea by Luthori Loyalist Commander Bernard Matthews. Using specialized artillery, Luthori forces were able to pound Mordusian positions. Unable to counter Luthori's long range weapons, Mordusian forces retreated closer to the Saridan border. Meanwhile, the Luthori government had sacked the business interests of the Corporate Syndicate sending them underground. =April 2589-Present= Search for Grace I In April of 2589, the Lutori Loyalist League ordered a search for Grace I of Mordusia within the mountain ranges of northwest Mordusia. The Criminals for Peace dissented as relations between the two parties began to decline. For the last year, the Criminals for Peace had voted against the Luthori Loyalist agenda creating a political rift between the two leaderships. Death of Grace Soekirno In 2908, the Williamsborough Herald reported in the alleged execution of a woman identified to be Grace Soekirno. However, the event was shrouded in secrecy and it is impossible to say whether or not the usurper was really executed. Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts